


Долго и счастливо

by TreggiDi



Series: Сказочная серия [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, одноногая собачка снейп
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Ну ладно, хорошо – Снейп и Гарри влюбились, пострадали страниц эдак тридцать и, наконец, признались друг другу. А дальше?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Сказочная серия [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702861
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: посвящается всем тем, кто в Снейпе больше всего любит его комплексы и страхи. Таким, как я =)  
> От автора-2: Сказкотерапия действительно существует, но, к сожалению, далека от описанного в фике метода.

\- Я ненавижу сюрпризы, Поттер.

\- Я знаю.

\- Тогда почему бы…

\- Послушай. Давай хоть один раз ты не будешь ворчать, и мы сделаем все по-моему? Ладно? Тебе понравится… наверное...

\- Как-то ты неуверенно это сказал.

Гарри Поттер и Северус Снейп, переругиваясь вполголоса, шли по улице. Гарри держал Северуса за руку так крепко, словно боялся, что его возлюбленный убежит. Снейп же, в свою очередь, уже не раз подумал о побеге – что это за сюрприз такой, который ему наверное понравится? Наверняка что-нибудь неприятное. Вроде шампуня для жирных волос.

За этими невеселыми мыслями Северус и не заметил, как Гарри стал замедлять шаги, а потом и вовсе застыл перед стильным офисным зданием, нервно закусив губу. Северус проследил за его взглядом и прочитал надпись на вывеске.

Это было гораздо, гораздо хуже шампуня.

***

\- Что ты задумал? – Северус дернулся, отступая на шаг от Гарри, и тот нервно затараторил:

\- Я стараюсь ради нас, ты ведь не хочешь говорить со мной, я долго думал, и Гермиона мне посоветовала, и я решил, и вот…

Северус обхватил свои плечи, пытаясь успокоиться. Поттер хочет отвести его к психологу. Северус полагал, что между ними что-то не так, но не думал, что все настолько плохо.

\- Я… я понимаю, - неуверенно начал, Северус, отводя взгляд, - что у меня много недостатков, и меня нельзя назвать идеальным партнером… но это слишком, тебе не кажется?

\- Вот об этом я и говорю! – сердито воскликнул Гарри, порывисто схватив Северуса за плечи. – Я люблю тебя! И хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив! Чтобы мы были… но эти твои комплексы, эта вечная неуверенность! Ты тут же решил, что я собираюсь исправлять в тебе что-то, даже не выслушав меня!

\- Но ведь это так, – нахмурился Северус. – Мы ведь здесь именно для этого. Ты хочешь, чтобы я… чтобы я стал нормальным. Как другие люди. Спокойным, уверенным. Не таким подозрительным. Не таким угрюмым. Я прекрасно понимаю твои желания, Поттер. Видеть мою кислую физиономию каждое утро – сомнительное удовольствие. И я предупреждал тебя, с самого начала, помнишь – что когда-нибудь тебе надоест…

\- Ты совсем меня не слышишь, – покачал головой Гарри. С каждой минутой он становился все мрачнее и мрачнее, а разговор превращался в какой-то ночной кошмар. Снейп замыкался, Гарри уже начал жалеть, что затеял все это. Гермиона была права: Северус еще не готов. – Я делаю это не ради себя. Я хочу, чтобы все твои страхи, все твои страдания ушли. Сам я не могу помочь тебе. Но есть профессионалы, которые…

\- Я не собираюсь выкладывать все кому-то постороннему. Это слишком личное.

\- Я подумал об этом. И знаешь, есть способ. Тебе не нужно будет ничего рассказывать. И никто, кроме нас двоих, не узнает о твоих проблемах. Я тебе обещаю, никто не станет давить на тебя. И, если тебе не понравится, мы тут же уйдем. Пожалуйста, Северус, я очень тебя прошу… - Гарри заговорил совсем тихо и сбивчиво, несчастными глазами глядя в хмурое родное лицо. Северус скривился, еще раз посмотрел на вывеску («Психологическая Помощь Современным Магам»), на Гарри, и кивнул, смирившись с поражением.

***

В приемной Северус заметил вазочку с лимонными леденцами. Нехорошее предчувствие шевельнулось в нем. Однако психолог оказался маленьким пухлым мужчиной с дружелюбной улыбкой, никаких седых бород и лучиков-морщинок, расходящихся от глаз к вискам. Он радостно всплеснул руками, когда Гарри и Северус заняли свои места на диване, задал несколько общих вопросов, на которые отвечал Гарри, а Северус тем временем сверлил взглядом аквариум в углу комнаты. Наконец психолог, внимательно глядя на Северуса, рассказал о способе лечения.

Сказкотерапия.

\- Вы будете погружены в глубокий гипноз и вместе пройдете сложный путь, во время которого столкнетесь с наиболее яркими и сильными страхами и комплексами Северуса. Задача Гарри – помочь Северусу преодолеть все, что мешает ему полноценно и счастливо жить. При этом действие будет проходить в сказочной обстановке, что поможет включиться подсознанию, которому легче иметь дело со сказкой, с игрой, чем с реальной ситуацией. Если кто-то из вас почувствует себя некомфортно и захочет выйти из гипноза, вам надо будет произнести кодовое слово. Вы сами можете выбрать его.

Гарри и Северус переглянулись. Снейп равнодушно пожал плечами.

\- Долго и счастливо! – выпалил Гарри и, застенчиво улыбнувшись, добавил: - так я и хочу жить с Северусом.

Тот поморщился, но уже в следующий момент спокойный низкий голос психолога заполнил комнату.

\- Закройте глаза. Расслабьтесь. Вы в безопасности, ничто вам не угрожает. Ваше дыхание спокойно, по телу разливается тепло.

«Бред, - подумал Северус. - Он что, думает, что это сработает?»

\- Ваши веки тяжелеют…

«Мои веки тяжелеют, - подумал выдающийся окклюмент. – Я хочу спать».


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри огляделся. Он находился в небольшой комнатке с каменными стенами, похожей на одну из спален Хогвартса. Стены и потолок были занавешены паутиной, а на полу клочьями лежала пыль. И вместе с тем все вокруг было какое-то картонное, словно ненастоящее.

«Не беспокойтесь. Это самая ранняя ступень гипноза, поэтому вам и кажется все нереальным. Вы будете погружаться глубже с каждой новой попыткой», - прозвучал где-то на краю сознания низкий мужской голос. Гарри кивнул и решительно направился вперед, к широкой кровати, залитой лунным светом.

На кровати вытянулся Северус, как обычно приняв во сне неудобное прямое положение, словно он не спал, а стоял в строю. Темные спутанные волосы разметались на подушке, за плотно сомкнутыми веками едва заметно шевелились глазные яблоки, а приоткрытые губы влажно поблескивали в свете луны. Гарри ласково провел ладонью по лицу спящего Северуса: во сне у его возлюбленного всегда было такое трогательное и беззащитное выражение лица.

Внезапно Северус нахмурился, а затем его пальцы судорожно сжались, сминая простыни. Из приоткрытых губ вырвался стон, переходящий в частое, хриплое дыхание. Голова его заметалась по подушке, бледные губы сжались, словно пытаясь удержать крик.

Это был очередной кошмар. Хотя Война закончилась уже давно, Северус регулярно просыпался по ночам в холодном поту и хрипло дышал в темноте. Гарри обычно будил его, когда замечал, что Северусу снова снится что-то плохое, но всегда после этого Северус отдалялся, злился на Гарри, отталкивая прочь его руки. Он никогда не позволял утешать себя после кошмаров, а иногда и вовсе выходил из комнаты и не возвращался, пока Гарри не засыпал. Гарри много раз пытался обсудить это с Северусом, выяснить, в чем причина такой реакции, но не добился ничего вразумительного.

И вот сейчас его любимый снова мучился, жалобно вскрикивая во сне. Гарри знал, что Северус только разозлится на него, но не мог позволить этой пытке продолжаться. Он ласково потряс Северуса за плечо, но тот не проснулся. Обычно хватало легкого прикосновения: сон у бывшего шпиона был невероятно чуткий. Но не в этот раз. Гарри нахмурился. Он потряс Северуса сильнее, но снова без толку.

\- Северус! – испуганно вскрикнул Гарри, вцепившись в любимого. – Северус! Проснись! Ну проснись же!

Северус беспомощно вскрикнул, но глаза его были плотно закрыты. На темных висках блестели капельки пота.

И тут Гарри вспомнил, с досадой хлопнув себя по лбу. Ну, конечно же! Спящая Красавица!

Он склонился над Северусом и поцеловал его, нежно и в то же время с отчаянной пылкостью. Северус открыл глаза. Как только их губы разомкнулись, Северус раздраженно оттолкнул от себя Гарри.

\- Поттер. Я, кажется, просил тебя не будить меня. – Он все еще тяжело дышал, и его била дрожь. Гарри протянул руку к худому напряженному плечу, с беспокойством глядя на Северуса.

\- Извини. Все хорошо? Могу я обнять тебя?

\- Уйди, Поттер. Я не нуждаюсь в твоих утешениях, – буркнул Северус, наклонив голову и пряча лицо за темными прядями. Гарри ненавидел этот жест: он был для чужих. От Гарри Северус не прятался так раньше, и это много значило для юноши.

В этот момент что-то произошло. Гарри словно стал отъезжать назад, его ноги заскользили по полу, пока он не оказался в дальнем углу комнаты. В то же самое время комната разительно изменилась, стала теснее и темнее, куда-то исчезла паутина, вместо нее появилась убогая, некрасивая мебель, в грязное квадратное окно виднелся кусочек мрачного ночного неба. На кровати, которая тоже стала уже и меньше, сжался маленький комочек.

Гарри оглянулся и увидел, что рядом с ним, за его плечом, стоит Северус. Он смотрел на комочек в кровати взглядом, полным страдания и горечи. Гарри снова посмотрел на кровать, и теперь смог разглядеть, что на кровати свернулся в клубок маленький тощий мальчик лет пяти. Ему явно снился страшный сон, потому что он часто дышал и сдавленно хныкал, а потом вдруг закричал: «Мама!!!» - и резко сел в постели. Судорожно натянув на себя одеяло, мальчик испуганно оглядывался, вздрагивая от движения веток деревьев за окном. «Мама…» - сказал он тише и неуверенней, подтягивая колени к груди и заворачиваясь в тонкое одеяло. Потом мальчик вздрогнул и посмотрел куда-то в сторону. Гарри тоже посмотрел туда и увидел, что в дверях комнаты маячит высокая черная тень. Из-за того, что было темно, нельзя было разглядеть, кто там стоит, но фигура выглядела угрожающе. Однако в следующий момент лунный луч скользнул по комнате, словно прожектор, выхватывая наблюдателя. Это была женщина, худая и усталая, с недобрыми черными глазами. Гарри сразу понял, что это мать Северуса: сходство было невероятным.

\- Мама… - чуть громче позвал мальчик, протягивая руки к женщине. Она вздрогнула, обхватив себя за плечи знакомым, снейповым жестом, отступила назад, в темноту, и несколько секунд еще можно было видеть, как блестят ее черные глаза в тени. Затем послышались тихие удаляющиеся шаги.

Маленький Северус скорчился на кровати, чуть покачиваясь и бросая испуганные взгляды по сторонам. Видно было, что он очень напуган и еле сдерживается, чтобы не заплакать. Гарри дернулся, пытаясь шагнуть к мальчику, но взрослый Северус удержал его, крепко схватив за руку. Когда Гарри обернулся, с негодованием сверкнув глазами, Северус медленно и очень печально покачал головой.

В этот момент громкий грохот заставил всех троих - Гарри, Северуса и маленького Северуса – подпрыгнуть. Дверь в комнату резко распахнулась, ударившись об стену, и в следующий момент в комнату ввалился грузный широкий мужчина. У него были растрепанные волосы, блестящая от пота кожа и горящие яростью глаза. Мужчина шатался. Он кое-как пересек комнату, шумно и неуклюже бухнулся на край кровати. Маленький Северус торопливо отодвинулся, стараясь оказаться как можно дальше от отца: то, что это был именно отец Северуса, Гарри понял мгновенно.

\- Что это ты задумал, гаденыш?! – прорычал мужчина, грубо схватив мальчика за плечи, сдавив их огромными квадратными пальцами. – Опять сопли распустил?! Сколько можно говорить тебе, ты уже большой мальчик! Прекрати звать ее всякий раз, когда тебе что-то приснится! Ты должен сам справляться с этим, понял?! – Мужчина тряхнул мальчика так, что его голова безвольно дернулась, словно у сломанной игрушки. – Ты понял меня?! Я не слышу!

\- Да. Я понял. Отпусти! – тоненько вскрикнул мальчик. – Пусти меня!

\- Поговори мне еще! – усмехнулся мужчина, отталкивая от себя сына. Маленький Северус упал на подушки, отчаянно пытаясь отползти от пьяного отца подальше. – Давно пора было это прекратить. Она не может бежать по каждому твоему зову, ты, маленький, избалованный… посмотри, как ты ее измучил! Что ты сделал со своей матерью!  
«Как ты смеешь обвинять его?! - Захотелось крикнуть Гарри. – Как смеешь говорить о мучениях?!.» Северус рассказывал Гарри про своего отца и про то, как он обращался с его матерью. Он говорил об этом спокойно, буднично, словно все это была старая, забытая история, но Гарри видел, что Северусу до сих пор больно думать об этом. Тогда Гарри внимательно выслушал возлюбленного и крепко его обнял, а Северус сделал вид, что этого разговора никогда не было. Гарри не стал давить на него, потому что понимал: даже одно то, что Северус захотел поделиться с ним такими воспоминаниями, о многом говорит. Гарри был почти уверен, что никому другому Северус не доверял тайн своего детства.

Мужчина ушел, а мальчик сжался на кровати, еще более несчастный и маленький, чем во время кошмара. Он затрясся, пытаясь подавить рыдания, и уткнулся лицом в подушку, заглушая звук. Эта картина разрывала Гарри сердце. Он снова ринулся вперед, чтобы утешить малыша, но Северус не отпускал его руку, не позволяя подойти к кровати. Гарри развернулся и мягко, но решительно отцепил побелевшие пальцы Северуса. Не отводя взгляда от тревожных черных глаз, Гарри поднес пальцы Северуса к губам и поцеловал их, а затем отвернулся от него и зашагал к кровати. Он сел на краешек кровати, так же, как ранее отец Северуса, и нежно, осторожно погладил мальчика по худенькому плечу. Тот поднял мокрое лицо от подушки, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту.

\- Это я, – тихонько сказал Гарри. – Все хорошо, Северус. Я с тобой. Не бойся, я с тобой.

Мальчик всхлипнул и вдруг прижался к Гарри всем телом, отчаянно обхватив его руками. Он уткнулся лицом в грудь Гарри, заливая ее слезами, и задрожал. Гарри крепко обнял малыша, прижимая к себе и поглаживая дрожащего мальчика по спине. В какой-то момент - Гарри и сам не понял, когда это произошло – в его объятиях оказался взрослый Северус, и Гарри продолжал обнимать его, нежно, размеренно поглаживая ему между лопатками, пока Северус выплакивал все слезы, которые не знали выхода много лет.

Когда они наконец отстранились друг от друга, Северус нерешительно поднял глаза на Гарри, и тот улыбнулся.

\- Я люблю тебя. Я очень тебя люблю, – сказал Гарри, целуя мягкую соленую кожу под левым глазом Северуса. – Я никогда не оставлю тебя одного, – сказал он, очерчивая теплыми губами линию скул. – И если тебе приснится страшный сон, я буду здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, – сказал Гарри, накрывая губы Северуса своими. Поцелуй длился и длился, и наконец Гарри почувствовал, как руки Северуса твердо и уверенно накрывают его плечи.

Это означало согласие.


	3. Chapter 3

Смена обстановки была столь резкой, что Гарри несколько секунд моргал, щурясь на яркое солнце. Еще некоторое время ушло на то, чтобы оглядеться. Кругом был лес, деревья окружали ровным кругом идеально зеленую полянку, в центре которой стояла высокая, длинная и гладкая башня, без окон и без дверей. Гарри задрал голову, разглядывая махину с тихим восхищением.

«Фаллический символ? Какой интересный комплекс!» - мысленно усмехнулся он. В этот момент на самой верхушке башни раздался шум отворяемых ставень, и оказалось, что там все-таки есть одно окошко. И в этом окне показалось бледное лицо Снейпа, неодобрительно взирающего вниз, на Гарри.

\- И почему это, скажи мне, пожалуйста, я все время играю женскую роль в этих сказках? – возмущенно поинтересовался Северус своим профессорским скрипучим тоном. – Я вызываю у тебя какие-то ассоциации с принцессами, Поттер?

\- Если ты не забыл, это твой разум! – радостно заорал Гарри, приставив ладонь к глазам козырьком. – Я здесь как гость! Так что это я у тебя должен спрашивать про странные ассоциации…

Снейп фыркнул и спрятался в башне, а Гарри несколько минут бесцельно пялился на раскрытые створки окна. Наконец он пнул основание башни и весело закричал:

\- Спусти свои косы, Рапунцель!

И вовремя отпрыгнул в сторону, иначе его бы придавило копной волос, обрушившихся вниз из окна. Гарри изумленно уставился длинные, спутанные пряди, невероятно грязные и неопрятные на вид, блестящие и липкие от жира.

\- Да ладно! – выдохнул Гарри недоверчиво. – Все не так плохо, Северус. Ты преувеличиваешь.

Снейп недоверчиво хмыкнул, снова появляясь в окошке.

\- Если тебе неприятно, Поттер, можешь не трогать их. Никто не заставляет. Скажи просто кодовое слово, и мы вернемся обратно. И закончим, наконец, этот жалкий фарс.  
Гарри, в свою очередь, тоже ухмыльнулся, и его ухмылка не предвещала ничего хорошего. Так ухмылялся Золотой мальчик, когда Малфой бросал ему вызов или кто-нибудь из профессоров утверждал, что подниматься в коридор на третьем этаже КАТЕГОРИЧЕСКИ запрещено. Северус обреченно закатил глаза, а Гарри смело схватился за противные слипшиеся пряди и крикнул наверх:

\- Ты там… это… держись покрепче, ладно?

Когда Гарри, наконец, достиг верхушки, его прекрасный наряд принца был насквозь мокрым от пота. Лазить по волосам оказалось не в пример сложнее, чем выигрывать квиддичные матчи или убивать василисков. Усложняло подвиг и то, что руки скользили, пряди были словно смазаны подсолнечным маслом, иногда попадался какой-то сор, кое-где Гарри разглядел перхоть. Он лез и возмущался, а когда, наконец, уселся на подоконник, переводя дыхание, в первую очередь сердито воскликнул:

\- Ну и зачем тебе это было нужно?

Северус поджал губы, скрестив руки на груди.

\- О чем ты, Поттер?

\- Что с твоими волосами? Они ведь совсем не такие в жизни.

\- Я знаю, как я выгляжу! – прошипел Северус, приближая к Гарри лицо, искаженное яростью. За их совместную жизнь Гарри уже выучил эту фразу наизусть. Стоило ему заикнуться о внешности Северуса, попытаться сделать ему комплимент – совершенно искренний, между прочим, ведь Гарри был без ума от тела любовника: от его глаз, от его пальцев и всего прочего – как Северус мгновенно вставал в оборонительную позицию и повторял раз за разом: «Я знаю, как я выгляжу, Поттер!».

Эта ужасная фраза могла означать либо то, что Северус и сам знает обо всех своих достоинствах, поэтому нет нужды произносить вслух, либо то, что он уже составил свое представление о собственной внешности, причем это вполне нелестное, и любая попытка похвалить будет расцениваться как ложь или даже издевка.

Гарри склонялся ко второму варианту.

\- Я тоже знаю, как ты выглядишь, – осторожно сказал Гарри. – И все явно не настолько плохо, как ты пытаешься мне показать.

Северус резко и нервно рассмеялся.

\- Думаешь, мне есть нужда выставлять себя в плохом свете? Да мне едва хватает гордости, чтобы не заплатить за пластимагическую операцию или не выпить Зелье Румяности. Я некрасив и знаю это. С этим уже ничего не поделаешь. Лучшее, что я могу сделать – научиться объективно оценивать себя. Ты не отнимешь у меня этого.

\- Мне кажется, ты как раз и не можешь взглянуть на себя объективно. Если бы ты только увидел то же, что и я… - мечтательно пробормотал Гарри. – Твою благородную осанку, стройную фигуру, нежную кожу…

\- Кривые зубы, уродливый нос… - язвительно подхватил Северус. – Ты либо слеп, либо пытаешься утешить меня из жалости. Даже не знаю, что хуже.

В этот момент их спор прекратился, потому что воздух между ними засеребрился, и между Гарри и Северусом оказалось небольшое овальное зеркало, повисшее в воздухе. Гарри с ужасом втянул воздух, когда увидел, что вместо его лица в зеркале отразилось какое-то чудовище. Гарри потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, что это чудовище – Снейп. Впрочем, очень отдаленно похожий на оригинал. Кожа у существа в зеркальной глади была неровной, желтоватой и выглядела неприятной на ощупь. Нос у Снейпа-отражения был комично большим, занимающим почти все место на лице, а змеиный тонкогубый рот приоткрывался, являя свету кривые желтые зубы. «Что это? - ужаснулся Гарри. - Таким он себя видит?!» И тут же Гарри перепугался, что Северус, увидев такое отражение в зеркале, решит, что Гарри тоже видит нечто подобное в реальной жизни, когда смотрит на него. Но только Гарри открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать, как с другой стороны от зеркала раздался изумленный возглас.

\- Что это, Поттер? – тусклым голосом пробормотал Северус. Гарри заглянул за зеркальный край, чтобы взглянуть, что так поразило Северуса. Двустороннее зеркало показывало Северусу, глядящему на себя в зеркальную гладь, совсем другую картинку.

\- Ну вот! - радостно воскликнул Гарри. – Вот это – настоящий ты!

Мужчина в зеркале был бледен, но бледность лишь придавала ему очарования. Печальные черные глаза смотрели серьезно и проницательно. Тонкие губы изгибались в соблазнительной полуулыбке, и внушительный нос не портил картины. И, в довершение всего, густые темные волосы спускались на плечи, пусть они не выглядели абсолютно чистыми, однако все равно притягивали взгляд, и до них хотелось дотронуться.

\- Ты… ты считаешь, что я так выгляжу?! – округлил глаза Северус, взирая на Гарри поверх зеркала. Тот решительно кивнул.

\- А ты что же, думаешь, ты выглядишь вот так?! – Гарри щелкнул пальцем по стеклу со своей стороны. Северус ухмыльнулся.

\- Я, конечно, знал, что у тебя плохое зрение…

\- Северус…

\- Я не думаю, что ты лжешь мне. – непривычно мягким тоном сказал вдруг Северус, ласково глядя на Гарри. – И не считаю, что ты издеваешься. Возможно, ты немного приукрашиваешь действительность, но это свойственно тем, кто… - Последнее слово Северус прошептал практически неслышно, отводя взгляд: – любит.

\- Хотел бы я, чтобы ты любил себя хотя бы близко к тому, как люблю тебя я, – улыбнулся Гарри, касаясь кончиками пальцев щеки Северуса – для этого пришлось неудобно извернуться, огибая зеркало, зависшее между ними. Северус нахмурился, слегка заметно смутившись. - Возможно, я тоже несколько… занижаю свои возможности. Я, разумеется, не тот красавец, которого ты себе вообразил… но, может быть… правда где-то посередине.

После этих слов зеркало растаяло, позволяя Гарри и Северусу снова без препятствий глядеть друг другу в лицо. Гарри улыбнулся, наслаждаясь умиротворением, написанным на лице Северуса. «Ради этого стоило тащить его к психологу», - подумал Гарри, а в следующий момент все вокруг стало рассыпаться на кусочки, исчезая.


	4. Chapter 4

Гарри открыл глаза и обнаружил, что сидит на подоконнике, но башни не было и в помине. Окно было в комнате, которую Гарри никогда прежде не видел: спальня с несколькими кроватями, широким камином, в котором уютно трещали поленья, и ночником, бросавшим мягкие блики на стены. За окном снова была ночь.

Гарри оглядел себя и смущенно охнул, когда сообразил, что на нем колготки – очень тонкие и облегающие, ядовито-зеленого цвета. «Ну и фантазии у него», - проворчал Гарри себе под нос. Кроме всего прочего, Гарри, кажется, снова было семнадцать или около того. Гарри испуганно тронул пальцами шрам на лбу, еще незаживший, такой, каким он был сразу после войны.

В этот момент кто-то сказал из темноты:

\- Поттер? Поттер Пен?

Гарри пригляделся и увидел, что на одной из кроватей сидит юноша. Это был Северус, только выглядел он ровесником Гарри, если не младше. Гарри невольно залюбовался им: у Северуса не осталось ни одной колдографии из этого периода жизни, у него вообще было непростительно мало колдографий, так что Гарри оставалось только представлять, как его любимый выглядел в юности, в детстве.

Юноша торопливо перебрался на другой край кровати, чтобы быть поближе к Гарри. Его глаза – глаза Северуса – загадочно блестели в полумраке. На губах Северуса застыла нежная, счастливая улыбка. У Гарри потеплело на сердце. Северус был таким юным, таким открытым, искренним. Он не скрывал, что рад его видеть, даже если Гарри и был в роли Питера Пена.

\- Ты прилетел за мной, верно, Поттер? – тихо прошептал Северус, умоляюще протягивая к Гарри руки. – Ты прилетел, чтобы забрать меня с собой в страну Нетинебудет?

Гарри кивнул головой: у него что-то сжалось в горле, и говорить он не мог. Так что он просто раскинул руки в стороны, как для объятий. Северус-юноша плавно слез с кровати, подошел к Гарри и застенчиво остановился перед ним.

\- Ты совсем не изменился, – тихо сказал Северус, с какой-то непонятной грустью разглядывая его лицо.

\- Полетели, – хрипло сказал Гарри, и Северус обнял его за шею. Руки Северуса – тонкие и гибкие, как ветки лозы, и тело Северуса – стройное, дрожащее – казались очень-очень теплыми, почти горячими, и Гарри только теперь понял, что замерз. Проскользнула мимолетная мысль о том, что сейчас, наверное, уже очень глубокая стадия гипноза, раз все кажется таким реальным, даже холод оставляет мурашки на теле.

Он оттолкнулся ногами от подоконника и взлетел, легко, без усилий, словно бы ему было это привычно: летать просто так, без метлы, без каких-либо чар. Гарри чувствовал восхитительную легкость во всем теле, и его сердце колотилось очень быстро, отзываясь ударами - эхом в груди Северуса, прильнувшего к нему.

\- Я так давно мечтал улететь с тобой, – прошептал Северус, крепче прижимаясь к Гарри всем телом. – Я так долго ждал этого…

Внезапно что-то произошло. Гарри с ужасом понял, что тело в его руках меняется: становится легче и суше, но в то же время больше; лицо Северуса менялось на глазах: оно старело, покрываясь морщинами, а по иссиня-черным волосам пошла седина.

\- Что это? – испуганно воскликнул Гарри, теряя высоту. Северус посмотрел на него с отчаяньем, глубокие морщины, избороздившие его лицо, делали это чувство еще более выразительным.

\- Пожалуйста, не злись на меня! – сказал Северус, изо всех сил цепляясь руками за Гарри. – Я так хотел улететь с тобой, что притворился молодым. Пожалуйста, возьми меня в свою страну Нетинебудет! Я не хочу больше расти… я хочу быть вечно молодым, как ты, Поттер. Я не хочу стареть…

\- Северус…

Они летели вниз, Гарри изо всех сил старался вспомнить то чувство полета, то инстинктивное, стихийное умение, которое совсем недавно позволяло ему набирать высоту. Но сухое, старое тело в его руках словно тянуло вниз, и вдруг Гарри понял, что не сможет взлететь с Северусом, потому что старым в его стране нет места.

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста… - повторял Северус, намертво приклеившись к Гарри. – Я не хочу быть старым, возьми меня с собой, так нечестно!

\- Северус, мы сейчас упадем! – в ужасе закричал Гарри, не оставляя попыток выровнять полет, но они только падали все ниже и ниже в темноту.

\- Твое волшебство больше не принимает меня, – горько сказал Северус, качая седой головой. – Я должен был знать. Прости меня, пожалуйста, я так глупо поступил. Мне просто очень хотелось еще раз поглядеть на остров, поглядеть на нашу страну. Но я слишком старый для этого. – И Северус расцепил руки, отпуская шею Гарри. Вот только теперь уже Гарри вцепился в Северуса мертвой хваткой, прижимая к себе. – Что ты делаешь? Отпусти меня! Со мной тебе не взлететь.

\- Тогда я не стану взлетать, – упрямо сказал Гарри. – Ты нужен мне. Я без тебя никуда не хочу.

\- Брось меня, глупый мальчишка! – рассердился Северус и тут же закашлялся, сотрясаясь всем телом. Гарри нежно обнял его, прижимая к себе в падении. – Только взгляни на меня… - Отрешенно пробормотал Северус. – Я старая развалина. Я рассыпаюсь… Гарри, что нам делать? Я состарюсь гораздо быстрее тебя. Однажды я не смогу подняться с постели, а ты все еще будешь юн и полон жизни. – Северус робко прикоснулся к лицу Гарри морщинистой дрожащей рукой, провел шершавыми пальцами по гладкому лбу Гарри, по его щекам, коснулся уголка губ.

\- Мне плевать, что ты старше. Ты никогда не будешь старым для меня. Я тоже взрослею, однажды и я стану седым, может быть, даже раньше, чем ты.

\- Нет, нет, – покачал головой Северус. – Наша разница в возрасте… ведь я был твоим учителем. Я брился, а тебя еще на свете не было. Годы против нас, Гарри. Между нами – пропасть.

\- Сейчас я не вижу никакой пропасти между нами, – пропыхтел Гарри на ухо Северусу, продолжая головокружительное падение. Они летели прямо в темноту, туда, откуда веяло смертным холодом. Вдруг Гарри почувствовал, как его руки покрывают старческие пятна, а глаза начинают слезиться. В первую секунду ему в голову пришла дикая мысль, что старость Северуса заразна, а потом он понял: чем ниже он будет падать, тем быстрее станет стареть.

\- Отпусти меня, Гарри, – снова прошептал Северус. – Так нельзя. Ты должен быть молодым. Ведь ты не хочешь стареть.

\- Конечно, я боюсь стареть. Как и ты. Мне кажется, нет ни одного человека, который не боялся бы старости. Но если это значит много-много лет рядом с тобой, то я согласен. Мы будем стареть вместе, и это будет правильно и прекрасно.

Они падали вниз, и их седые пряди переплетались в воздухе.

\- Я не отпущу тебя, Северус. Ни за что, – повторил Гарри, чувствуя, что темнота вот-вот поглотит его целиком, и услышал в ответ тихое:

\- Спасибо.


	5. Chapter 5

Гарри открыл глаза и наморщил лоб. Все вокруг было мутным и каким-то странным. Гарри сообразил, что находится под водой. Сквозь толщу воды тусклыми бликами проникали солнечные лучи. Гарри пошевелился, покачиваясь на глубине, и огляделся. Он сразу же узнал это место. Разрушенные подводные дома, камни, покрытые илом, стремительные, размытые очертания подводных обитателей: русалок и тритонов. Гарри отлично помнил это место по Турниру Трех Волшебников, именно здесь он искал то, что было ему дороже всего: Рона, привязанного к камню. Впрочем, сейчас здесь никакого Рона не было, но и Северуса не было видно.

Гарри огляделся по сторонам, потом вдруг испугался, что не сможет дышать – но тут же понял, что раз до сих пор все было в порядке, значит, нечего волноваться. И, стоило ему об этом подумать, как в глазах потемнело, страшная боль пронзила грудь, Гарри принялся царапать себе горло, пытаясь сделать хоть один вдох, но в ноздри заливалась одна только вода. Отчаянно дергаясь, Гарри принялся работать руками и ногами, в попытке добраться до поверхности и схватить хотя бы маленький глоточек кислорода, но силы утекали из него, все вокруг погружалось во тьму, и пронзительный страх скрутил все его тело. Страх утонуть преследовал Гарри с тех самых пор, когда проклятый медальон – хоркрукс чуть не утащил Гарри на дно ледяного озера, и сейчас все было как в худшем из его кошмаров. Мелькнула мысль: «Они же не позволят мне умереть, это всего лишь гипноз, это только воображение… » Но боль в груди была настоящей, голова становилась обманчиво-легкой, а перед глазами плясали черные точки. Гарри собрался было открыть рот, чтобы произнести кодовое слово, но мысль о том, что он здесь ради Северуса, остановила его. Если сейчас все закончится, вряд ли Северус еще когда-либо согласиться на что-нибудь подобное, а у них только стало получаться… И Гарри крепко сжал губы, надеясь на то, что не умрет.

Это была его последняя мысль, перед тем как он потерял сознание.

Гарри открыл глаза, разбуженный чьим-то нежным прикосновением. Из-под намокших ресниц он смотрел на Северуса, задумчиво склонившегося над ним.Тот гладил лицо Гарри, перебирая влажные волосы, его глаза были закрыты, а еще… происходило нечто невероятное.

Чудесное пение, печальное, но невыносимо прекрасное, наполняло воздух вокруг. Это пел Северус. Мелодия убаюкивала и в то же время заставляла сердце биться чаще, а голос Северуса был так красив, что у Гарри навернулись слезы. Когда последняя нота стихла, Северус открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Гарри.

\- Что это было? – выдохнул Гарри восхищенно.

\- Пение, Поттер, – язвительно сообщил Северус. – Я давно уже пытался рассказать тебе, но боялся расстроить. Те звуки, что ты издаешь, когда принимаешь душ…

\- Что ЭТО?! – перебил его Гарри новым вопросом, и Северус быстро отпрянул от Гарри, мгновенно натянув длинный подол своей черной мантии на толстый рыбий хвост, поблескивающий зеленой чешуей под солнечными лучами.

\- Ты… ты русал?! – недоверчиво уточнил Гарри, но Северус ничего не ответил. Лицо его вдруг стало тоскливым и измученным, а вся поза выдавала напряжение.

\- Импедимента! – выкрикнул кто-то, и заклинание рассекло воздух, опутав Снейпа веревками. От силы заклинания Северус отлетел в сторону и принялся дергаться, пытаясь распутать веревки. Гарри ошеломленно повернулся, уже зная, кого он увидит. - Скоургифай! – продолжил нападающий насмешливо, вскидывая палочку. – Приятного аппетита, Сопливус.

Гарри беспомощно проследил взглядом за ярким сиреневым лучом, вырвавшимся из палочки и устремившимся к Северусу. Тот все еще пытался разорвать веревки, сковавшие его по рукам и ногам, а теперь еще изо рта у него полилась морская пена, заставляя задыхаться.

\- Нет! – вскрикнул Гарри, вскакивая на ноги. Он выхватил палочку, готовый защищать Северуса, даже если для этого придется напасть на собственного крестного. Он открыл рот, чтобы велеть Сириусу оставить Снейпа в покое, однако вместо этого из его рта вырвалось нечто совершенно противоположное:

\- Кто хочет посмотреть, как я стащу трусы с Сопливуса?

Гарри с ужасом закрыл ладонью рот, встретив взгляд Северуса, полный боли и ярости.

\- Все правильно, Джеймс! Давай посмотрим, что он прячет под своей длинной мантией? Уж не вонючий ли рыбий хвост?! – захохотал Сириус, становясь рядом с Гарри и не спуская глаз с Северуса. Гарри тем временем с ужасом разглядывал свою руку. Нет, это была не его, а совершенно незнакомая ему рука! Гарри оглядел себя, насколько это было возможно, коснулся пальцами лица. Так и есть. Он стал Джеймсом Поттером, своим отцом, заклятым врагом Северуса.

«Сколько можно повторять?! - хотелось крикнуть Гарри. - Я – не мой отец! Я никогда не был таким! Почему ты не хочешь мне поверить?!» Гарри внезапно понял, со всей остротой осознал, что Северус всегда в глубине души ожидал предательства, ждал, что Гарри причинит ему столько же боли, сколько когда-то причинил его отец. Северус не был доверчив, он не умел прощать или забывать обиды, и Гарри не мог винить его за это: с таким детством и юностью, как у Северуса, люди не вырастают беззаботными и доверчивыми. Гарри мог только представлять, как тяжело Северусу было поначалу поддерживать отношения с Гарри, когда все, что он мог видеть перед собой – искаженное насмешливым отвращением лицо Джеймса Поттера. «Но я – не Джеймс Поттер!» - бессильно стиснул кулаки Гарри.

Сириус тем временем махнул палочкой.

\- Давай, Сопливус, не стесняйся!

Северус в это время висел в воздухе вниз головой, и судорожно, всеми силами пытался натянуть черные полы мантии на хвост, пряча его.

\- Покажи, что там у тебя! – воскликнул Сириус, приготовившись послать заклинание.

\- Нет! – закричал Гарри и взмахнул палочкой. Северус рухнул на землю с глухим звуком. Он тут же скорчился, пытаясь натянуть мантию как можно ниже. Гарри развернулся и оглушил Сириуса, и даже почувствовал в глубине души злорадное удовольствие, заметив выражение немого удивления на лице крестного. Но думать об этом было некогда. Гарри побежал к Северусу, спотыкаясь и приминая высокую траву. Он упал на колени рядом с ним, чтобы встретиться с яростным, обиженным взглядом и почувствовать, как палочка Северуса утыкается ему в грудь.

\- Ни шага больше, Поттер, – прохрипел Северус, одной рукой направляя палочку, а другой удерживая мантию в нужном ему положении. – Если не хочешь, чтобы я проклял тебя.

Гарри кивнул, не сводя глаз с бледного, злого лица.

\- Ты не можешь забыть это, не так ли? Ты никогда уже не сможешь. И я тоже не смогу вычеркнуть этот эпизод из твоей жизни. Он случился, и этого не изменить.

\- Не изменить, – напряженно подтвердил Северус. – Со мной случались вещи и похуже, но так больно мне не было никогда.

\- Я ненавижу отца и Сириуса за то, что они сделали это с тобой. Они поступили как ублюдки. Но в то же время… я не могу не любить их. Это мой папа. Это мой крестный. Северус… я не могу перестать любить их, даже если понимаю, что они не всегда были хорошими.

\- Это слишком мягко сказано, – ядовито сообщил Северус. Затем, помолчав, он добавил: - Я знаю. Ты не можешь разлюбить за такую «малость». Это талант, Поттер – твоя способность любить самых плохих, самых отвратительных, самых слабых… несмотря на все их темные стороны. – Он замолчал, криво улыбаясь. – Ты ведь смог полюбить бывшего Пожирателя.

Гарри вздрогнул и несмело улыбнулся. Затем его лицо снова потемнело.

\- Северус… что я могу сделать, чтобы ты перестал ждать от меня чего-то подобного? Я никогда не поступлю с тобой так, как он. Я не причиню тебе боли, Северус – не специально, по крайней мере.

\- Я знаю. Я понимаю это – разумом. Но все равно не могу прекратить ждать подвоха. Мне очень стыдно за то, что это случилось со мной.

\- В этом нет твоей вины!

\- Возможно, – пожал Северус плечами. – Какая разница? Мне все равно стыдно. – Он нахмурился и закусил губу, пристально взглянув на Гарри. – Что это, какая-то особенность гипноза? Я не сказал бы тебе этого по доброй воле, Поттер. Что ты со мной сделал?

\- Это твое подсознание, Северус. Ты не можешь здесь лгать. Это все равно, что лгать самому себе.

Снейп закатил глаза к небу.

\- Я что, действительно впустил тебя в мое подсознание? Сам не пойму, как я на такое согласился!

\- Видимо, немножко ты мне все-таки доверяешь, – улыбнулся Гарри. Он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться Северуса, но тот предупреждающе сжал палочку, и рука Гарри замерла на полпути.

\- Ты видел это, Поттер. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не знал. Я чуть не разорвал тебя на кусочки, когда ты залез в мой Думоотвод. Это причинило почти столько же боли, как попытки Мародеров унизить меня. Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал. – Северус снова качал головой, и снова, и снова, как будто не мог остановиться. Палочка в его руке дрожала. – Только не ты. Это слишком…

\- Ты все еще не можешь довериться мне? Ты все еще ждешь предательства? – спросил Гарри серьезно, и Северус надолго замолчал, глядя в сторону. Наконец он сказал, скривив губы:

\- В тебе течет его кровь.

\- Да.

\- И ты так на него похож.

\- Да.

\- И я… если бы я мог просто забыть…

\- Но ты не можешь.

\- Не могу. Я не могу изменить это в себе. Я не смогу полностью доверять тебе, Поттер. По крайней мере, не в ближайшие двадцать лет.

Гарри улыбнулся.

\- Я не смогу стать менее похожим на него, Северус. Но только внешне.

Северус кивнул.

\- Я знаю.

\- Тогда что? – спросил Гарри, и Северус побледнел еще сильнее, настороженно глядя на Гарри.

\- Что? – переспросил он, судорожно стиснув палочку пальцами.

\- Мы договорились? Я не могу перестать быть сыном Джеймса Поттера, а ты не можешь перестать быть Северусом Снейпом, самым недоверчивым человеком на свете. Я готов принять это. А ты? Ты сможешь жить рядом со мной на этих условиях?

Северус выглядел озадаченным. Он медленно опустил палочку, и Гарри подавил облегченный вздох. Снейп открыл рот, словно собирался возразить, затем закрыл его, после чего все-таки сказал:

\- Так ты хочешь оставить все как есть?

Гарри пожал плечами.

\- Похоже, это единственный выход.

\- И ты готов… мириться с этим? Разве ты не затеял все это, чтобы изменить меня? Чтобы решить подобные проблемы?

\- Я не хочу изменить тебя, – мягко возразил Гарри, но Северус перебил его.

\- Эта проблема существует только благодаря моей подозрительности. Моей… бракованности. Я не могу поверить тебе, раскрыть тебе сердце, даже при том, что ты уже не раз доказал, что в тебе нет ни одной плохой черты от Джеймса.

\- Нет, Северус, ты не понял меня. Я не хотел изменить тебя – мне хорошо с тобой, каким бы ты ни был. Сложности делают жизнь только интересней, ты же знаешь, что это – девиз любого гриффиндорца. Но я не хотел, чтобы тебя что-то мучило. Я хотел, чтобы ты мог… ну, знаешь… просто быть счастливым. Это вовсе не значит, что ты должен полностью измениться, или переступить через себя!

Северус неуверенно улыбнулся. Это больше походило на нервный тик, чем на улыбку, но Гарри и такого знака было достаточно. Он радостно рассмеялся и налетел на Северуса, увлекая его в объятье. Из-за того, что ног у Северуса не было, он не смог удержать равновесие, и Гарри со Снейпом покатились вниз по склону, не расцепляя рук.


	6. Chapter 6

Неожиданно мягкая трава резко сменилась ледяным каменным полом. Потирая зад, Гарри поднялся, торопливо оглядываясь. Он находился в роскошно обставленной, просторной гостиной.

\- Гарри. Ну, где ты там витаешь? – окликнул его недовольный голос. Гарри обернулся и тут же закрыл рот руками, чтобы не расхохотаться во весь голос.

Северус Снейп стоял, скрестив руки, серьезный и неприступный, и совсем не подавал виду, что что-то не так. С подбородка его стекала на грудь роскошная синяя борода.  
«Как будто Дамблдора… в чернила макнули…», - истерично икнул Гарри, все еще зажимая себе рот.

\- Ох уж эти молодые супруги, – возмущенно посетовал Снейп, и Гарри радостно отметил, что на его безымянном пальце красуется очаровательное обручальное кольцо с крошечным сверкающим нефритовым камушком. «Значит, в глубине души он тоже хочет свадьбу!» - торжествующе отметил Гарри, а Снейп тем временем закончил давать наставления, которые Гарри, как водится, пропустил мимо ушей.

\- И главное, - с нажимом повторил Северус, протягивая Гарри связку ключей, - не заходи в маленькую комнату в конце коридора. В любую другую – заходи, но не в эту. Ты все понял?

Гарри задумчиво кивнул, разглядывая связку.

\- Ладно. Тогда я пошел, буду вечером, – буркнул Северус. – Приготовь котлеты. – И аппарировал.

«Чего-о?! Какие котлеты?! Я тебе жена, что ли?!!» - хотел возмутиться Гарри, но возмущаться вслух в пустой комнате было как-то глупо. Так что он отправился на поиски маленькой комнаты в конце коридора.

Да. Гарри был любопытен. Всегда был, и навсегда таким останется. О том, что любопытство сгубило кошку, он где-то краем уха слышал, но не придал этому значения. Синяя борода тоже наводила на какие-то ассоциации, но вспомнить сказку Гарри не смог. Он рассудил, что ему не обязательно знать эту сказку. Главное, что Северус в курсе: его же подсознание.

Что касается маленькой комнаты – да, Гарри слышал предупреждение Северуса. Потому-то и отправился на поиски. Нет, ну стал бы Северус так заострять внимание на этой комнате, если бы там не было чего-нибудь важного?

Дверь в комнату оказалась заперта. Гарри вооружился связкой, на которой было около сотни разных ключей. Это все напоминало первый курс и погоню за заколдованными ключами во время поиска философского камня. Но тогда Гарри мог пользоваться магией, а сейчас у него даже палочки под рукой не оказалось. Так что оружием Гарри было природное упрямство и движущая сила любопытства.

\- Ну, давай же, тупая ты дверь! – ворчал Гарри, пытаясь вставить в замочную скважину самый маленький ключик. Громко щелкнул замок, и с жутким фальшивым скрипом дверь медленно отворилась.

Гарри даже не волновался. Он знал: что бы ни находилось за дверью, пришло время встретиться с этим лицом к лицу.

Он не ожидал, что перед ним замелькают картинки. Они сменяли друг друга так быстро, что несколько секунд Гарри был буквально ослеплен, и в то же время отчетливо запомнил каждую. Корчащееся на земле тело, прижимающее колени к груди в попытках унять невыносимую боль. И Снейп, раз за разом направляющий палочку: «Круцио!». Мужчина, которого держат два Пожирателя, пока третий вливает неизвестное зелье ему в глотку. То, что потом произошло с этим человеком… Гарри пытался закрыть глаза, но не мог. Словно пытка, одно воспоминание за другим, такие яркие – куда ярче, чем в Думосбросе – невыносимо. И везде Северус: Северус пытающий, Северус нападающий, Северус наблюдающий, Северус убивающий. АВАДА КЕДАВРА. Директор падает с Астрономической башни. «Северус, умоляю! Мы же друзья… пожалуйста, скажи им… прошу…» - женщина, кричащая и протягивающая руки в умоляющем жесте, и Северус, с каменном лицом сидящий за столом рядом с другими Пожирателями. Гарри знал ее: она какое-то время преподавала маггловедение в Хогвартсе. До тех пор, пока загадочным образом не исчезла, не вернувшись из отпуска. Гарри смотрел, как ее тело пожирает гигантская змея.

Совсем молодой Северус, стоящий на коленях перед Волдемортом, отчаянно, с фанатичной яростью цепляющийся за его подол. «Я служу только вам, мой Лорд!» Северус в маске, Северус без маски, Северус смотрит, не моргая, не отводя взгляда, и по его лицу невозможно ничего прочитать. И люди: кричащие, молящие о пощаде, угрожающие, плачущие, и снова кричащие…

Должно быть, это видел Северус, просыпаясь в холодном поту в их с Гарри общей спальне.

Гарри не был уверен, что теперь не станет так же кричать по ночам.

«Мне не нужна помощь грязнокровки!»

«Я узнал пророчество, мой Лорд. Ребенок, рожденный в последний день июля…»

Внезапно все прекратилось. Так же резко, как и началось. Гарри понял, что лежит, задыхаясь, на полу абсолютно пустой комнаты. В руках стиснут ключ, покрытый кровью: Гарри так сильно сжимал его, что поранил ладонь.

Гарри поднял глаза и увидел Северуса. Тот стоял в дверях, застыв каменным изваянием. «Такое же лицо у него было, когда змея пожирала ту женщину», - отрешенно подумал Гарри. А затем он подумал, всегда ли теперь будет вспоминать этот случай, когда Северус будет застывать в неподвижности, нацепив на лицо свое самое холодное выражение.

Гарри с трудом приподнялся на вытянутых руках и сел. Его сильно тошнило, а все тело содрогалось от дрожи. Капли крови с тихими шлепками падали на пол, и пятно на белом мраморном полу увеличивалось с каждой новой каплей.

Северус смотрел на пятно бесстрастным, скучающим взглядом, не делая попытки зайти. Его руки судорожно вцепились в дверной косяк.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь дышать через нос. Он закрыл глаза, но воспоминания не уходили, снова и снова мучая своей яркостью, своей реальностью. «Все это было. Все это было по-настоящему». Гарри не сомневался в этом. Вот он, темный шкаф, ящик, в котором Северус хранит свои самые темные и страшные секреты. Вот то, что он никогда и никому не хотел показывать.

Тем более Гарри.

Гарри и сам не хотел этого видеть. Сможет ли он глядеть на Северуса по-прежнему, прикасаться к нему, любить его, целовать его, зная, сколько боли и зла причинил этот человек?

Раньше Северус часто говорил об этом. Ничего конкретного, конечно, но он не раз предупреждал: «Я не хороший человек. Я тьма, Поттер. Я причинил столько зла, сколько может причинить жестокий и самонадеянный волшебник. Я совершал ужасные вещи, которые не заслуживают прощения». Но Гарри прощал – раз за разом, повторяя до тех пор, пока мозоли не появились на языке, пока Северус не начал верить его словам: «Ты прощен, ты исправил все свои ошибки, ты расплатился сполна, ты совершил куда больше хорошего, чем плохого, ты не виноват».

И теперь, впервые за многие годы жизни рядом с Северусом, Гарри и сам был не уверен в этих словах.

Он поднял глаза и снова посмотрел на Северуса. Тот по-прежнему стоял в дверях, не решаясь подойти к Гарри. Гриффиндорец понимал, почему: он сам не был сейчас уверен в своей реакции. Но взгляд Северуса, такого спокойного внешне, выдавал бурю, бушующую в его душе.

«Я не имею права обвинять его. Он сам себе судья и наказывал себя многие годы, куда более сурово, чем мог бы любой другой», - подумал Гарри, чувствуя, как что-то внутри него теплеет, оттаивает, как отпускает боль. Да, Северус действительно совершал ужасные вещи. Как бы Гарри не старался закрыть на это глаза, притвориться, что этого никогда не было – прошлое не переписать. Но Гарри любил Северуса, даже если это означало то, что он любил палача, любил убийцу, любил темного мага. Гарри и сам испугался своим мыслям. Он вдруг подумал, что нет абсолютно никакого значения, хороший человек или плохой, для того, кто его любит. Если бы Гарри угораздило влюбиться в Волдеморта, то он любил бы его, несмотря на все зло, сотворенное этим чудовищем. Гарри не мог перестать любить Северуса, даже узнав про все его деяния, но теперь любовь эта приобрела новый вкус, оставляющий горечь на языке.

\- Северус… - хрипло сказал Гарри, протянув руку застывшему в дверях человеку. Северус, словно дожидаясь этого жеста, шагнул в комнату, подошел к Гарри, сел рядом и молча взял его за руку, забрав ключ и рассматривая рану.

\- Надо перевязать, – так же хрипло, как и Гарри, сказал он. Казалось, он долго кричал, а, может быть, и вправду кричал. Гарри, зачарованный чужими воспоминаниями, не слышал и не видел ничего кругом очень долгое время. Теперь же он видел перед собой Северуса – прежнего Северуса, того человека, которого он когда-то впервые поцеловал, набравшись смелости. И которого хотел видеть рядом с собой каждый следующий день его оставшейся жизни.

\- Это ничего не меняет, – тихо сказал Гарри, и Северус замер, не выпустив его руки. – То, что я видел. Это ничего не меняет в моем отношении к тебе.

\- Зато для меня это меняет многое, – глухо сказал Северус. Гарри вздрогнул. Снейп выпустил его руку и отступил на шаг, выпрямляясь. – Я ведь просил тебя, Поттер не ходить в эту комнату. Но ты никогда не слушаешь, верно? Ты никогда не прекратишь совать свой нос в чужие тайны. Ты так искренне раскаивался за случай с Думосбросом, что я поверил тебе. Но ведь ты продолжаешь поступать так, верно, Гарри? Ты по-прежнему не оставляешь мне ни малейшего права хранить свои секреты. Тебе нужно знать все, тебе нужно всего меня, без остатка! – Голос Северуса окреп, теперь он звучал горько и громко, наполняя пустую белую комнату, грохоча над высокими потолочными сводами. – Не важно, насколько это личное, не важно, как сильно я тебя попрошу, ты все равно узнаешь, тебе так важно знать правду, что наплевать на все остальное! Ты не можешь представить, что причиняешь боль своим любопытством. А если бы и смог это понять, не думаю, что это остановило бы тебя. – Северус покачал головой, затем развернулся и четко произнес: - Долго и счастливо!

И тут же исчез.


	7. Chapter 7

Гарри приходил в себя очень медленно. Сначала он ощутил мягкость дивана, потом - спокойные и будничные звуки, пробивающиеся сквозь двойное оконное стекло. Гарри удовлетворенно вздохнул, почувствовав, что он в безопасности, что все плохое ушло, как страшный сон. Все его тело было приятно расслаблено, а голова была очень тяжелой, и, казалось, набита чем-то мягким.

\- Мистер Поттер? – раздался спокойный голос психолога над ухом. – Вы можете открыть глаза. Все закончилось.

Гарри улыбнулся и открыл глаза.

И тут же подскочил, как скрученная пружина.

\- Где он?! – вскрикнул Гарри, бешено озираясь по сторонам. Мужчина сочувственно развел руками, виновато улыбнувшись.

\- Ушел сразу же, как очнулся. Вам потребовалось чуть больше времени. К сожалению, первый раз бывает тяжелым для многих. Боюсь, все прошло не так благоприятно, как вам хотелось бы?..

Но Гарри уже не слушал его. Он выскочил из кабинета, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках знакомой спины. Его захлестнуло отчаянье, какого Гарри давно уже не ощущал с тех пор, как они с Северусом стали жить вместе. Он чувствовал, что сделал что-то ужасное, что все разрушил. В ушах его зловещим эхом повторились слова психолога:

«Вы можете открыть глаза. Все закончилось».

Все закончилось.

Вот уж действительно.

Долго и счастливо.

Гарри сжал кулаки и побежал к лифту.

***

Гарри сам не знал, отчего он поехал вверх. Сначала Гарри решил, что перепутал кнопки – но затем понял, что нажал на кнопку «крыша» по внутреннему наитию. Северус не любил лифты и вряд ли мог отправиться на крышу, чтобы выплеснуть злость, скорее уж, он вышел и широкими шагами пересек улицу, чтобы аппарировать в безлюдном переулке, и сейчас, должно быть, уже пакует вещи… Но Гарри отчего-то показалось, что ехать надо вверх.

Такое бывало с ним раньше. Он и Северус были словно связаны. Прежде это чувство – тоненькой ниточки, натянутой между ними – позволяло Гарри избегать Северуса по ночам, когда он бродил по коридорам Хогвартса в мантии-невидимке – Гарри словно бы всегда, даже без карты Мародеров, знал, где находится его профессор Зельеварения. Теперь же именно эта ниточка тянула, болью отзываясь в глубине живота, на крышу.

Гарри вышел из лифта, оказавшись на плоской, залитой асфальтом крыше. Огромная «Н» была начертана белой краской на черном асфальте – этот знак для посадки вертолетов словно сигнализировал небесам: «Неправда! Нет! Не закончено – ничего не закончено».

Высокая худая фигура была несгибаема под яростными порывами ветра. Гарри шел к возлюбленному на ватных ногах, чувствуя, как ветер ерошит и без того лохматые волосы. Он осторожно коснулся локтя Северуса, но тот не повернулся. Северус смотрел куда-то за горизонт, плотно сжав губы. Гарри вздохнул.

Он сказал столько вдохновенных речей, пока находился в подсознании Северуса. И, честно говоря, не был уверен, что в этом есть его собственная заслуга. Да, слова были правильными, искренними, именно то, что думал и чувствовал Гарри, но Гарри никогда не был хорошим оратором, Северус часто намекал на это. И, возможно, в своем подсознании Северус сам нашел верные слова для чувств, которые переполняли Гарри. Но здесь, на плоской, продуваемой всеми ветрами крыше, прихлопнутой сверху низким серым небом, Гарри понял, что не может сказать ни слова.

Больше ни слова.

Он покрепче схватил Северуса за локоть и развернул к себе. Взгляд темных глаз был как выстрел в упор: убивал, уничтожал, разносил в щепки мир, оставляя дыру на затылке. Гарри прерывисто вздохнул, паника плескалась в нем, грозясь выплеснуться наружу в бесконечном потоке бессмысленностей и извинений, но в этот момент что-то произошло.

Позже, сколько Гарри не думал об этом, он так и не смог объяснить, что случилось в эти странные минуты, когда они замерли друг напротив друга на ветреной крыше, застывшие, напряженные, как перед схваткой, глядя друг другу в глаза. Гарри не мог объяснить, а Северус, если и мог, молчал. Но в те несколько минут, что в полном молчании они смотрели друг на друга, все вокруг исчезло, испарилось. Не стало будущего, исчезло прошлое. Верх и низ стали просто пустыми словами, такими же бесполезными, как любые другие. Гарри подумалось, что он вообще больше никогда не будет говорить. Зачем говорить, если ни слова, ни мысли, а что-то более искреннее, более первозданное вливается в него прямиком, через контакт, установленный ими на миг, на века, через прикосновение без прикосновения, через поцелуй без губ, через слияние без сокращения расстояния между ними. Это был момент полного понимания, без слов, без движений, без попыток прикоснуться друг к другу, достаточно было одного взгляда. Гарри понял Северуса… нет, больше, чем понял. Они были чем-то общим, чем-то единым, чем-то целым. На краткий миг Гарри перестал строить предположения, пытаться поставить себя на чужое место, гадать о будущем, беспокоиться и сопереживать. Он просто стоял и смотрел на Северуса, а тот смотрел на него. И отчего-то Гарри знал наверняка, что Северус сейчас испытывает то же самое. Ту же самую магию.

Нет, определенно, Гарри никогда бы не смог этого объяснить. А Северус, если и мог, молчал.

Наверное, короткие минуты могли бы растянуться на долгие часы, на столетия, на вечность. Они могли бы застыть на крыше, словно два атланта, подпирающих сырое тяжелое небо. Но в этот момент ветер с размаху швырнул Гарри в лицо целлофановый пакет, и Гарри, вздрогнувший от неожиданности, растерянно застыл, не пытаясь убрать с лица шуршащее препятствие.

А потом уже он не двигался, потому что услышал вздох, мягкий, усталый, но в то же время какой-то… ласковый. Это был вздох «ну что же ты за горе луковое», это был вздох «куда я от тебя денусь», это был вздох «глупый ты мальчишка…»

Теплые осторожные пальцы убрали целлофан с лица Гарри.

\- Вечно ты все портишь, Поттер, – задумчиво улыбнулся Северус, делая шаг вперед, ближе. – Такая романтичная концовка могла бы быть.

Гарри промолчал, обхватив Северуса руками и утыкаясь лицом в жесткую ткань мантии.

Они стояли на крыше и обнимались.

А потом жили…


End file.
